Amourshipping Awesomeness Ash x Serena Pikachu x Fennikin
by Ocho Drummer
Summary: This is a two part story about Ash trying to tell Serena his crush with help from Bonnie and Pikachu and fennikin in chapter 3
1. The secret exposed

It was a sunny morning in the kalos region our Heros were in luminous city.

Ash had been develping feelings for Serena.

Bonnie had been noticing and said "hey guys I need to talk to Ash really quick in private"

Ash said "Ok"

Bonnie said "So Ash I saw that you are liking Serena"

Ash said nervously "Whaaaat no you are just talking crazy"

Pikachu said PIKAPI PIKA CHUU (omg you like Serena that is hysterical)

Ash said "Shut up Pikachu or I will tell Bonnie your crush"

Pikachu said PIKA CHUU PI PIKA (you wouldn't dare)

"oh yeah Bonnie Pikachu likes Fennkin" said Ash

Pikachu thunderbolts Ash and also throws a electroball at him

Ash yells "Hey Pikachu the only reason I did that you laughed at my crush on a Girl" ash trying not to say Serena out loud.

Yeah so After ash gets in to the fight with Pikachu

this will be continue


	2. The Bonnie Mission (Updated)

"What you like fennikin" said bonnie

PIKACHUKAPI (NO I DO NOT)

"well im going to have to something big for these two love sick boys" Bonnie Said to her self

"hey Serena can you let let out fennikin"

"Sure Bonnie"

"thanks" said Bonnie

at that moment after fennikin is released she push Ash and Pikachu into Serena and fennikin

Serena caught Ash but when she caught him their lips touched each other's same for Pikachu and fennikin

"Whoopsie" Bonnie said with a smirk

Ash and Serena stared at each other and them Clemont said to break the silence "hey look the Pokemon center"

"Yay" Bonnie said

now for the first time Ash had saw Pikachu so embarrassed he went into his pokeball

so when they got rooms Ash was with Pikachu sitting in his room

"hey Pikachu"

Pika (yeah)

"that was pretty cool"

Pika (yeah)

in Bonnie's room

"i have figured it out dedenne"

Neenne (what)

"How to get Ash and Serena together I put a mistletoe over their heads in the hallway but just to make it more fun I will have you put another in each other's food for a contest that we will host here in the Pokemon center ok I will go talk to nurse joy you get three mistletoes got it"

neenee (got it)

at lunch time

"ok folks we have a special thing going on here the two people that find a mistletoe in their food have too kiss and you may eat" said nurse joy

"Yay I so hungry and oh hey what's this its a mistletoe oh great" Serena said sarcastically

"Well I hope its Ash who also gets one to" Serena said

Ash said "hey look I found a mistletoe in my food now who has the other o-"

"hi Ash" Serena said

"Bonnie" thought Ash

"Hey Serena" Ash said

"I think we are supposed to kiss" said Serena

"Yeah" Ash said not trying to smile

and so they kiss and then when the were going down the hallway the were under another mistletoe and they confess each other's feelings to each other and thats it

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ANYTHING FOR A WHILE BUT IF YOU WANT TO HERE WHAT HAPPENS WITH PIKACHU AND FENNIKIN CHAPTER 3 WILL HAVE THAT THANKS AND GOOD BYE

Update for 2.0 sorry the ending with Serena's lines made no sense so updated them hope you like the story bye


	3. The Final Mission

**Sorry **for** the wait but here is Pikachu and** **Fennikin**

So pikachu

pika (yeah Bonnie?)

it's your turn

pika pi (for what?)

for me to get you and fennikin together

pika pikachu (aww great) in a embarrassed tone

Bonnie's plan was different than before she was going to take them both in to the woods bring them to a picnic (which she set up) and leave them alone but, if they didnt comeback as a couple She is going to do something else

Hey Ash,Serena

yeh

can I borrow Pikachu and fennikin

sure (hands her them)

She brought them to the picnic and left

Pika pika (how r u) said while sweating

fen fen (pretty good) feni (how about you?)

pika (good)

For the rest of the time they talked Pikachu learned that Fennikin is as dense as old ash

They came back but not as a couple so Bonnie pulled out the big guns

1\. Yell out they are a couple

HEY EVERYBODY LOOK PIKACHU AND FENNKIN ARE A COUPLE!

they looked pikachu had fainted of embarrassment

mistletoe

Bonnie got a mistletoe and a poke rod

She hung it over their heads and said

Pikachu Fennikin u guys are under u got to kiss

Feni (okay)

she kissed pikachu and kept walking

Pikachu is bright Crimson red

Bonnie still mad they're not a couple yet

pikachu tell her with a home made firework show

Bonnie set everything up and told Pikachu to tell her

later the gang with Pikachu and Fennikin out

Bonnie showed the display the last firework said will u be my girlfriend Fennikin?

everybody looked at it expect pikachu said to Fennikin pika (will u?)

fennkin fen (yes)

The End

Thanks for reading sorry for the long wait means a lot for all the people reading and liking it bye


End file.
